Crabtrap
by Scratchy Acid
Summary: Karkat and Feferi share a shower and things get a little steamy. [FEFKAT SMUT]
1. Feferi's Shower

"Fuck, so fucking cold..." growled Karkat. "I can't fucking believe how shitty this is. Why does getting out of the pool have to be so goddamn _cold_?"

The girl still in the water giggled. "Oh come on now Crabcatch, getting out of the water isn't so bad! But why would you want to?"

"Easy for you to say, you're a goddamn seadweller," replied Karkat. "You love water more than anything."

"Yep!" said Feferi. She dove back into the water and swam in a perfect figure-8 pattern, resurfacing to grin at Karkat again.

"Great," said Karkat. "Can I use your bathroom again? I have to change my clothes before I go back to my room." Feferi had invited Karkat over to swim in her chambers, but everyone else was too busy to accompany them. Nevertheless, Feferi enjoyed watching Karkat swim. She had never seen _anybody_ swim so badly.

"Sure," said Feferi. "Do you need to use my shower?"

"Yeah," said Karkat. "I'd love some hot water! I don't even want to think about how this dumbass meteor has any water at _all_, I just want to get warm!"

Feferi giggled. "Okay Crabcatch, you know where the bathroom is," she said, stepping out of the pool. "Or do you need me to remind you?"

Karkat eyes drifted downwards momentarily, catching yet another view of Feferi's swimsuit. It was all he could focus on when he first arrived, and it was certainly still an _amazing _view. Sweeps of swimming had left Feferi in top, physical condition, and her bathing suit brought out her curves very nicely. Karkat could go as far as to say she was sexier than the rest of her friends, although he had never seen the rest of his friends in bathing suits. Still, those curves...

"I-I know where it is, thanks. You could go back to swimming," said Karkat.

Feferi grinned and dove back into the pool, heading towards the bottom. Karkat sighed and turned around, walking through a door that led to a hallway, and walking through an adjacent door. Feferi's room that she had modified on the meteor to be just the way she liked it. Karkat was glad she didn't fill it with water.

He walked into her bathroom and found his clothes, but decided to disregard them for now, turning his attention to her shower instead. He turned the dial up and watched the shower begin to expel cool water, and opened the glass door once it had gotten hot enough, stepping inside.

He sighed deeply as he felt the warm water jets massage his back, but he knew he couldn't stay very long, no matter how comfortable it was. He simply had to wash off all the chlorine from the pool, warm up, and then leave.

He closed his eyes and cracked his neck, feeling very relaxed. He moved his hand towards the shower dial again, but he heard someone enter the shower with him.

"It's just me, silly!" said Feferi as Karkat spun around, watching her close the glass door behind her. "Oh, would you like some soap?"

"F-Feferi, what the everloving SHITFUCK are you doing in here?!" yelled Karkat, covering himself. Feferi made no effort to do so herself, instead standing before Karkat in the nude.

"I'm showering with you, silly!" said Feferi. "What, I can't use my own shower?"

"N-Not while I'm in here!" he exclaimed. "Holy fuck, do you not care that I can see you naked?" But in truth, Karkat _loved _the view he was getting.

"Nope! I don't think you care either, Karkat. I saw the way you were looking at me all morning! You're not very subtle, you know."

Karkat opened his mouth to speak but didn't say anything. He didn't know _what_ to say. She knew he was watching her the whole time?

Feferi could see the hundred questions rolling through Karkat's mind and giggled again, walking closer to him and planting a kiss on his lips briefly, making his gasp with shock. She pulled away and spoke softly and seductively: a voice Karkat never would have imagined could have come from Feferi.

"Every time I see you, you're staring at my body. Every single time. Am I really that sexy to you, Crabcatch?" she whispered.

"...stop calling me Crabcatch," muttered Karkat. "That's retarded..."

Feferi smiled and grabbed Karkat's hands, placing them on her hips. "It turns me on whenever you stare at me, Karkat... so go on, touch my body. Feel me. I know you want to..."

Karkat blushed, his face filling with a deep shade of red. He did as she told him to, running his hands up and down her sides, loving the way she felt.

"Yeah, that's good..." nodded Feferi. "I want you to touch my breasts now..."

Karkat didn't even care that this might have been moving in a direction he didn't want it to, or that this may have been moving too fast. He only wanted to satisfy his desires, and he knew that he would be satisfying hers as well. He moved his hands to her breasts, feeling the supple flesh and blushing a little harder. He never in his life imagined something like this could come true, and now he was actually _feeling _Feferi's curvy, delicious body. Touching her naked form was doing much more than turn him on, and Feferi began to blush with him.

"Squeeze them, please..." said Feferi. And then again in her usual upbeat voice. "Come on Crabcatch, squeeze them!"

"If you don't call me Karkat I swear to _God_..."

"You'll do what?" asked Feferi. "What will you do?"

She was challenging him. Karkat knew.

"You're so fucking playful it makes me sick..." said Karkat. "You're not gonna tell anyone about this, right?" Feferi shook her head.

"No one will ever know," said Feferi. "Now quit standing there and squeeze my tits..."

Hearing Feferi talk dirty was turning him on as well. Almost everything Feferi had done and was doing was setting him off in all the right places. Feferi appeared to be fine with him, and very comfortable with her actions. He made a plan to ravish her.

"I'm still waiting for an answer, Crabcatch," said Feferi with a smirk. "What are you going to _do_?"

"I'll show you what I'm going to fucking do," said Karkat, pulling her close to him. "But first, come here..."

He pressed his lips to hers again, and Feferi eagerly kissed back. She kept a hand on his chest and trailed it downwards towards his bulge, which was more than ready. She giggled and broke the kiss once she poked it.

"Wow Karkat, I had no idea I got you so hard..."

"Well you do," said Karkat. "Fuck, this is embarrassing..."

"Not at all! It's actually quite flattering, really. Not to mention cute..." She poked it again."I shouldn't keep you waiting, should I?"

Feferi got onto her knees on the shower floor and looked up at Karkat. His eyes went wide.

"Are you really gonna-"

He got his answer once Feferi began stroking his bulge, licking it playfully and eagerly. Karkat moaned suddenly, loving the feel of her hand rubbing him. The shower was still causing warm water to run down his back, but Feferi was making him feel the hottest.

She looked up at Karkat, smiling as she quickly rubbed him, flicking her tongue against his bulge to tease him.

"Fuck, F-Feferi..." sighed Karkat. "That feels really good..."

She grinned and suckled on the head of his bulge, making soft, delicate sounds that could still be heard over the shower. Karkat would have _never _believed something like this could happen.

"Rub it faster," he said.

Feferi nodded and sucked on his head, stroking him faster now, running her hand up and down his bulge, eager to please him. Karkat's moans spurred her on, and she loved it when he moved his fingers through her hair.

"Fuck, that feels so good..."

She blushed softly at that, and brought her mouth down to take in more of his bulge. Karkat ran his fingers through her hair, looking down at her.

"Just like that, Feferi..."

She moaned on his bulge, listening to Karkat's breathing and compliments as she worked it in and out of her mouth. She figured that Karkat's bulge had a unique taste to it, and she certainly enjoyed the pleasure she was receiving from this as well, moving her hand down to rub her nook softly.

Karkat thrusted softly into Feferi's mouth, unable to hold himself back from doing so. She was simply making him feel too good. He looked into her eyes and pumped his bulge into her mouth, watching her take it. She didn't mind in the slightest, and he watched as she rubbed her own nook a little faster, eyes lidded with pleasure.

He moaned and thrusted a little faster, listening to Feferi's wet sounds, and wanting very badly to fill her mouth.

"F-Feferi, I'll cum soon at this rate..." moaned Karkat. Feferi moaned as she took Karkat's face-fucking, enjoying herself as much as he was. She brought one of her hands onto his hip, helping him thrust into her mouth, telling him it was okay for him to go faster. Karkat increased his thrusting speed yet again, gritting his teeth from the pleasure Feferi's warm, wet mouth was bringing him. His limit was getting closer and closer.

Feferi was sucking Karkat's bulge hard, eager to taste his cum and milk him of all of it. She wanted it more than anything in that moment. A nice warm drink...

"Fuck, Feferi, I'm cumming!" groaned Karkat. "I'm cumming _now_!"

His moans filled the shower chamber as he reached his orgasm, his hand clenching Feferi's hair as he slowed his thrusts, filling her mouth with his large, warm load of cum. Feferi tried to gasp at how quickly her mouth was filling, but she was unable to, resorting to tasting and swallowing every bit of genetic material he made splatter into her mouth and onto her tongue. She moaned in sync with Karkat, who exhaled after he had finally finished with his climax.

"Oh shit..." he said. "Oh god, Feferi..."

She finished swallowing all of his cum, and bobbed her head on his bulge for a small amount of time before sliding him out of her mouth with a bubbly giggle.

"Heehee! That was delicious, Karkat!" she said with a grin. "What's next?"

"What's next?" asked Karkat. "Oh fuck, Feferi... let's get the fuck out of the shower, first of all."

She nodded and stood up as Karkat turned off the water, and opened the door to the rest of the bathroom. He grabbed a towel and awkwardly handed it to her before grabbing one for himself.

"Thanks for letting me use your shower," he said. "And also, uh, you know, sucking my bulge..." He blushed softly.

Feferi began to dry herself as she smiled at Karkat. "Thanks for the treat!"

"Oh my god I can't believe you just _said _that."

* * *

Karkat and Feferi stepped out of the bathroom, entering the hallway.

"That was a great shower!" said Feferi, wrapping her arms around Karkat and planting a kiss on his neck. But it was far from over for Karkat, who was just getting started. He grabbed Feferi's hand, squeezing it softly as he kissed her, pulling away momentarily to speak.

"Where's your room again?"


	2. Feferi's Bedroom

Feferi giggled as she was pinned down to her bed, looking up at Karkat, who was starting to kiss her neck and caress her cheek. Her laughter softly turned to soft breathing and light moans, as she held him still.

"Karkat," she whispered. "Keep doing that..."

He dragged his tongue across her neck, tasting her skin and caressing her sides. Her shuddering was causing him to smirk, and he loved the way her soft fingers felt on his body.

Shuffling downwards, he brought his face close to her nook and dragged his tongue across it, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Oh my glub, Karkat..." moaned Feferi.

Karkat loved Feferi moaning his name, and spread her legs more for him, sliding his tongue into her nook. She shuddered again, raking her fingers through his hair and giggling with pleasure.

"That feels so good..."

Karkat rubbed her legs and slid his tongue in further into her nook, before sliding it back out to drag his tongue up and down, Feferi's moans spurring him on. He enjoyed feeling her fingers in his hair, and he began licking at her faster, tasting her juices, and taking in her flavor. She was getting wetter and wetter with each stroke of his tongue.

"Ooh... right there, Crabsnack..."

Karkat stopped his tongue motions and glanced upwards at Feferi, a look of incredulity on his face.

"Sorry, _Karkat_. Don't stop!" she pleaded, before Karkat continued, flicking his tongue quickly against her nook. She tasted very sweet, and Karkat couldn't get enough. He moaned with pleasure as he continued to lap at her nook, sucking slightly. He felt Feferi's fingers tighten on his head, and he took that as a sign to go faster. He wanted to taste her cum.

He slid his tongue as far as it could go, and he wiggled it around, causing her to squirm harder.

"Oh Karkat... it feels amazing..." she moaned. Her voice spurred him to go faster and faster, and she continued to guide his head with her hands. After quite a while, she couldn't take his teasing anymore.

"F-Fuck..." she moaned softly. "Karkat... f-fuck me..."

Karkat slid his tongue out of her nook and panted softly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" urged Feferi. "Just hurry up, I want it so bad!"

Karkat got on his knees and positioned himself between Feferi's legs, watching with anticipation as she spread herself for him. He guided his bulge to her nook lips and pushed it inside.

"Oh fuck, it's like it's fucking sucking me in..." said Karkat, feeling Feferi's tight, wet warmth clench around his bulge. Feferi moaned as Karkat stuffed himself all the way inside her.

"Oh my glub," squeaked Feferi. "Karkat..."

He began to pound her rhythmically, thrusting in and out of her nook, loving the pleasure that she gave him. Karkat couldn't get enough of Feferi's body, and he loved the view he was getting as he pounded her nook. She gripped the bedsheets beside her and looked up at Karkat, who growled softly.

"It feels so good..." moaned Feferi.

"Fuck yeah..." replied Karkat, moaning softly himself. He moved down to press his face into Feferi's neck, kissing it softly as he continued his thrusting.

Feferi's eyes rolled into the back of her head from the pleasure. Karkat had quite an impressive size, and he really knew what he was doing. She also enjoyed feeling his hot breath on her neck.

"Oh shit..." moaned Feferi. "Faster, please..."

Karkat licked Feferi's skin as he thrusted faster, tasting her and feeling her walls tighten and clench around his bulge. He moved a hand down to caress her breasts, sucking and biting at her tender neck. His hips never stopped moving, and he never wanted the pleasure to end. Feferi's moans and squeals were driving him to go faster and deeper.

"You're so fucking loud..." moaned Karkat, pounding her harder, which in turn drew louder moans from her. Feferi ground her hips against his, wrapping her arms sensually around his neck, breathing closely with him and sharing his breathing. Karkat embraced Feferi closely, moaning in tune with her.

"I'm gonna c-cum!" warned Feferi.

"Fuck, me too!" groaned Karkat he reached his orgasm seconds earlier than Feferi, feeling her nook clench tightly around his bulge, milking him as he pumped his genetic material deep into her body. Feferi screamed with pleasure as her own climax rippled through her body, shaking violently as she felt Karkat's bulge throb hotly inside of her, spurting cum and quickly filling her.

Their shared orgasm subsided after a couple of minutes, and they lay on the bed, panting in each others' arms.

"Fuck..." said Karkat. "That was incredible..."

Feferi pressed her lips to his and kissed him eagerly, yet with exhaustion, smiling all the while. She moved her hands to his cheeks and felt him return the kiss with equal passion. The room was filled with their scent, and the smell of sex. Karkat moved slightly, yet remained inside her.

They pulled away from the kiss, and returned to their panting.

"Oh my fucking cod..." said Feferi. "Can we _please_ do this more often, Crabsnack?"

Karkat sighed and laid his head against Feferi's. "Hell fuck yeah we can..."


End file.
